Amor en tiempos de guerra
by arery
Summary: Semi-AU. Una alianza entre gremios oscuros liderados por Zeref intenta iniciar una guerra contra el reino de Fiore, por lo que gremios como Fairy Tail son los encargados de proteger y evitar que esto suceda. Sin embargo, no todos sus miembros son humanos. La existencia de dragones es otro hecho difícil de ignorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"De ninguna manera" dijo el Rey de Crocus, la capital de Fiore, suspirando. Después de que los demonios atacaran las ciudades cerca de Bosco, le era muy difícil concentrarse en lo que Makarov le estaba pidiendo.

"Justamente porque estamos pasando un momento difícil, es porque deberías escucharme" contestó sentado desde su lugar en el escritorio, "hay muchos muertos, jóvenes huérfanos que necesitan un lugar a donde ir, ¿por qué no puede ayudarme?".

"No tengo los recursos necesarios en este momento para un refugio de niños".

El pequeño hombre lo observó, la ira atravesaba su cuerpo. El rey no era mala persona, pero no podía creer que diga algo tan desconsiderado. "No serán una molestia, hasta pueden ayudar mucho..." Con este comentario, el rey lo miró fijamente y le hizo señal de que continuara con su discurso, con mucha curiosidad.

"Les enseñare a vivir, a salir adelante, y las mejores artes o magias para que puedan realizar de su futuro lo que quieran o defender Fiore. Merecen una oportunidad, después de todo lo que han pasado" continuó, expectante de la respuesta del hombre frente a el, el cual suspiró: "de acuerdo Makarov, es tu responsabilidad, yo lo único que haré es financiar el lugar".

El maestro no pudo evitar y sonreír triunfalmente con su respuesta, convencerlo era todo un desafío, "muchas gracias, ¡le juró que no se arrepentirá! Aprovecho para retirarme, hay mucho trabajo que hacer". Dicho esto se fue sin esperar una despedida, a lo que el rey cerró los ojos y tocó su sien.

"Mucha suerte, Makarov".

* * *

"Fairy Tail uh? Un nombre...interesante" dijo una niña pelirroja, mientras esperaba en la calle al supuesto "viejo" que deberían encontrarse. Un parche cubría su ojo y sus ropas estaban bastante gastadas.

"Más bien estúpido" dijo un chico de la misma edad, que prácticamente no llevaba ropa puesta. Su pueblo fue destruido por Deliora, y logró sobrevivir gracias a Ur, su maestra que le enseñó magia llamada Ice Make, y que sacrificó su vida por la de sus alumnos. Donde se encontraba su compañero Lyon era un misterio para él.

"Gray, en primer lugar, ¡no seas tan agresivo! Y en segundo, ponte algo de ropa" respondió Cana, hija de un gran amigo de Makarov, Gildarts, y el cual los llevó a ese lugar".

"¿Aún no llegan los hermanos Strauss? Escuche que ellos ya practicaban las magias que nos enseñarían" preguntó curiosa Lucy, hija de una familia noble que perdió la vida por el ataque del Rey Dragón a su ciudad. Todos temían solo con mencionar a Acnologia, y el hecho de que allá sobrevivido es un milagro más allá de lo imaginado.

En realidad, todos los chicos esperando eran huérfanos, sufriendo por las consecuencias de la guerra, que se llevó de su vida todo lo que conocían. Pero no se imaginaban que un nuevo comienzo lo esperaba detrás del nombre de Fairy Tail.

"Ellos ya han llegado" respondió un hombre de baja estatura a la chica rubia sonriendo. Todos, asustados, se dieron vuelta para observarlo, mientras les explicaba: "perdón por llegar tarde, mi nombre es Makarov, soy el maestro de este gremio, como prefiero llamarlo yo. Bienvenidos a nuestra familia".

Al llegar al edificio que los esperaba a unos metros de donde decidieron encontrarse y abrir las puertas dobles de la entrada, jóvenes y adultos reían y gritaban mientras...peleaban? _¿Estarán festejando por algo?_ pensó abriendo los ojos Levy, una amiga de la infancia de Lucy que también se vio envuelta en la tragedia de su ciudad.

El descontrol del lugar era inimaginable: sillas y mesas volaban, se podía ver a gente durmiendo o portadores de magia entre las peleas. Una muy buena primera impresión, no? Sin embargo, con la entrada del maestro al gremio las cosas se calmaron: ninguno quería ser víctima del poder de su magia como gigante. Así, luego de ser introducidos y recibidos afectivamente, una nueva camada de magos llegó para instalarse en Magnolia.

Sin embargo nadie esperaba que tres años después, dos chicos bastante peculiares entraran por esas mismas puertas, con un par de secretos debajo de su apariencia.

* * *

 **3 años después**

Todos observaban a las dos figuras que llegaron detrás de Gildarts, quien los había encontrado solos en el bosque, aparentemente sin ninguna familia ni hogar, luego de volver de una de sus largas misiones. Apenas se veían sus caras entre sus ropas, pero había algo que todos notaron: aunque estuvieran juntos no eran hermanos. Tenían similitudes, como su dentadura o la forma de sus ojos, pero contrastaban bastante.

Pelo negro y pelo rosado, piel morena contra piel más clara, ojos rojos y ojos verdes respectivamente. Levy observaba detenidamente al serio chico que se ubicaba frente a ella, el cual la observó por un momento con ojos rojos y desvío la mirada.

"Estos chicos son Gajeel y Natsu" puso las manos sobre la cabeza de cada uno respectivamente, los cuales respondieron con una mirada agresiva, sin embargo Gildarts los ignoró y continuó hablando: "nuevos integrantes del gremio… espero que se sientan como de la familia" susurró a los dos jóvenes frente a el.

"Como sea" respondió Gajeel bruscamente, y se apartó para sentarse en un sector del gremio bastante alejado del resto. Mientras tanto Natsu…

"¿Que dijiste idiota?" "Lo que escuchaste, Naaatsu" dijo Gray en forma de burla luego de hacerle gracia. Comenzaron a pelear, tropezando con otras personas en el proceso, hasta que Erza decidió intervenir: "¡¿Algún problema?!". Un segundo después se estaban abrazando, murmurando: "Aye! Mejores amigos". Erza era aterradora cuando quería.

Lucy suspiró, claramente a Natsu no le va a costar mucho adaptarse al ambiente, y luego rió mientras se acercaba con la intención de empezar una charla con él.

Mientras tanto Makarov se acercó a Gildarts, que estaba tratando de hablar con su hija Cana solo para ser rechazado un minuto después. "Necesito los detalles de tu misión lo antes posible" le informó en tono serio, a lo que Gildarts asintió y se dirigieron a la oficina del maestro.

"Acnologia es un monstruo, no puedo creer que un ser así realmente exista" Gildarts le mostró las heridas a Makarov, mientras informaba lo que sucedió en su misión nivel S, más bien imposible. Acabar con una horda de demonios era una cosa, con un dragón…Otra muy diferente. "Ya veo… lamento que hayas pasado tantos problemas, ¿qué sucedió con los otros dos dragones? ¿Los que estaban a las afueras de Magnolia?"

Al principio Gildarts dudó en contarle,"Bueno, me pareció verlos pasar, parecían dragones jóvenes por su tamaño, pero aunque hayan sentido mi presencia no se acercaron. Y yo...decidí que atacarlos no era necesario " Gildarts levanto las manos y se preparó para un reproche que nunca llegó. En cambio escucho un "Estoy de acuerdo" de Makarov.

La razón de su sorpresa fue que, parte de su misión fue eliminar a estos dragones. La convivencia últimamente había sido difícil en todo Fiore con estas bestias, y quedaban muy pocos sobrevivientes. No se atrevió a matarlos, si lo peor que habían hecho era cazar un poco en los bosques de las afueras.

"Vamos a mantenerlos vigilados muy de cerca, en secreto" murmuró Makarov. Gildarts no hizo más que soltar una carcajada.

"Esa es una de las razones por las que los traje al gremio".

* * *

 ** _Primer capítulo de la historia! Un poco corto, pero es la primera fanfic que escribo, y tenía que describir el escenario del universo alterno. La verdad admiro a la gente que escribe, es complicado para mí! Va a ser más Gale que Nalu, y con otras parejas en segundo plano pero mencionadas. Espero que les guste! Críticas constructivas van a ser bien recibidas, me interesa mucho escuchar sus opiniones._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

8 años pasaron luego de que Gajeel y Natsu se unieran al gremio. Muchas cosas seguían siendo iguales: Fairy Tail causando alboroto a donde fuera,y cada miembro que llegaba no parecía disminuir esa situación. El maestro lloraba mientras miraba la cantidad de reclamos y pensaba en la cantidad de cartas de disculpa que tendría que hacer. Pero fuera de eso, estaba extremadamente feliz: había formado una gran familia.

Natsu y Gajeel no tardaron en acostumbrarse, acercándose a sus compañeros y formando amistades que nunca pensaron tener. Al principio se alejaban bastante y se aislaban del resto, pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que no eran tan diferentes a los humanos como pensaban antes. Sin embargo, el peso de sus secretos a veces los hacía sentirse ahogados, encerrados. No era cosa de todos los días decir _"Sabías que en realidad somos dragones? Y en forma humana? Siempre lo fuimos, pero todo sigue igual, no?"_. Por suerte, sus compañeros parecían haberse acostumbrado a sus rutinas en solitario: cada tanto hacer una misión solos o cada tanto irse por unos días. Lo necesitaban después de todo: no podían mantenerse en ninguna de sus dos formas constantemente, necesitaban descargar todo el poder mágico que acumulaban durante días.

Las que más se veían afectadas con la sola mención de la palabra dragón eran Levy y Lucy. Esto no era casualidad: 12 años atrás fue una de esas bestias la que les quitó y destruyó todo lo que conocían: su familia, sus amigos, su ciudad. Cada vez que se mencionaba el tema, podían sentir (literalmente oler) su miedo. Y cada vez que alguien de Magnolia informaba haberlos visto en las afueras de la ciudad, sus reacciones dejaban a los dragon slayers con sensación de culpa. Pero no podían evitar estar ahí, por su propia protección. El resto del gremio no reaccionaba mucho al respecto.

Gajeel recuerda una vez que el estúpido de Salamander soltó un rugido mientras se encontraba sobrevolando la cuidad que se escuchó hasta el gremio, y se acercó instintivamente a Levy para relajarla un poco. A pesar de que mantenían una buena relación con la ciudad, su miedo no desaparecía. No quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría si los viera en persona de esa manera.

Si, dragon slayers. Tuvieron que poner su magia dentro de esos términos para que no levantara sospecha. ¿Cuál era la explicación que daban? Habían sido implantados con lácrimas al igual que Laxus, el nieto de Makarov. Esto pareció dejar a todos bastante convencidos, y aunque siempre preguntaban sobre sus pasados, se acostumbraron a la idea de no obtener respuestas o ironías como "nací de un huevo y viví en las montañas". Esto no era verdad, pero tampoco completamente mentira.

Sus escapadas, y consiguiente aparición y avistaje de los dragones no parecía levantar dudas por el momento, pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien se diera cuenta. En el caso de Natsu, varias veces fue seguido por Lucy, que más que por curiosidad lo hacía por preocupación. Sentía que la persona que se había convertido en su mejor amigo no confiaba en ella, y cada vez que se iba por una de sus desapariciones lo notaba… muy diferente. El día de hoy no era la excepción.

Lucy lo siguió con determinación y se adentro un poco en el bosque hasta que Natsu se dio vuelta y suspiró "Luigi, ya se que estas ahí, nariz de dragón slayer, te olvidaste?".

Lucy al principio se sintió avergonzada por haber sido descubierta mientras lo seguía, las otras veces simplemente lo perdía de vista. Pero enseguida el enojo recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar bien sus palabras "mi nombre es Lucy, ¡no Luigi! ¿¡7 años como equipo y todavía no aprendes mi nombre!? Tal vez no deba dejarte entrar a mi departamento nunca más" se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Natsu.

"¡Sólo estaba bromeando Luce! ¡No seas así!" lloró Natsu, quien prácticamente vivía más tiempo con Lucy que en su propia casa. Se sentían muy sólo ahí. Y realmente sentía una gran tranquilidad estando con ella. "Te prometo que cuando vuelva tomaremos alguna misión para pagar tu renta, ¿te parece?"

"No me recuerdes la renta" lloró Lucy, recordando su problema casi todos los fin de mes, pero aceptó. Natsu le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y se fue rápidamente. Necesitaba transformarse ya, mucho tiempo en un cuerpo humano estaba empezando a afectarle negativamente. Lucy lo único que hizo fue suspirar con un tono de preocupación en sus ojos mientras se quedó parada hasta que lo perdió de vista y pensó, _A veces eres un idiota sabías?._

* * *

Cuando Lucy llegó al gremio, no le sorprendió encontrarse con una pelea entre los que se encontraban ahí y no habían tomado ninguna misión ese día, o simplemente decidieron relajarse en el gremio. La discusión principalmente entre Gray y Gajeel, por lo que tampoco se sorprendió de los gritos diciendo "¡Tu puedes Gray-sama!" de Juvia.

Era una mañana bastante tranquila a pesar de todo. Se sentó en el bar y comenzó a charlar con Mira mientras servía algunas bebidas. En ese momento, Levy la abrazo por el cuello, haciéndola sobresaltar un poco "Lu-chan! ¿Que tal fue tu persecución de Natsu?". Levy era la que más la entendía sobre el tema, aunque tantas veces lo único que decía es para resaltar "que enamorados estaban". Como si eso fuera a pasar! Natsu es la persona más despistada que había conocido en mucho tiempo, y no lo imaginaba ni siquiera pensando en temas rómanticos, menos con ella a pesar de la cercanía que formaron entre ambos.

"Nada nuevo, cuando vuelva al gremio prometió que iríamos a alguna misión para ayudar a pagar la renta, aunque conociendo a Natsu, vamos a terminar pagando su destrucción" suspiró.

Levy se quedó callada y pareció pensar unos segundos, luego comentó, "bueno, no sabemos cuando va a volver... ¡Mientras tanto podríamos tomar una misión juntas! ¿No te parece? Hace mucho tiempo no hacemos una sólo las dos".

Lucy pensó que esa era una gran idea, sus misiones con Levy siempre eran una buena forma de pasar el tiempo "Sos mi salvación, ¿lo sabías?" dijo emocionada Lucy "¡Vayamos a elegir una misión!" la tomó del brazo y enseguida fueron a observar las misiones sobre la pared.

Estuvieron un rato pensando, y decidieron buscar algo más tranquilo: las misiones con más pago o de nivel S generalmente era terminar con un grupo de demonios o magos que causaban problemas, pero era peligroso sólo para ellas dos. No para ellas dos, para cualquiera. No importaba la fuerz física que tuviera una persona, nunca había que salir confiado a una misión, o podría terminar en una tragedia. Así que decidieron optar por otro tipo de trabajo.

En ese momento vieron una misión que decía: _"Necesitamos ayuda para localizar unas reliquias perdidas en la ciudad Malva, cerca de la frontera con Bosco. La ayuda de los dragons slayers sería de gran ayuda. 500,000 J"._ Debajo añadía datos extra para la persona que decidiera realizarlo.

Levy y Lucy se miraron y no pudieron controlar la risa al leer la última parte, lo mismo pasando por sus mentes. Este no era del tipo de trabajos que Gajeel y Natsu tomarían, mucho menos involucrando encontrar y NO destruir objetos.

"¿Porque pedirían su ayuda en una misión como esta? ¿Por su sentido del olfato o algo así?" cuestionó Levy, a lo que Lucy simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Puede ser, no estoy segura, pero parece una misión perfecta para nosotras" sonrió tomando (o robando) el trabajo. _No creo que a ellos les moleste que tomemos esta pequeña misión._

Se dirigió al bar y le entregó el trabajo a Mirajane para que lo registrara, y así las chicas decidieron partir mañana temprano. El día en el gremio pasó rápido, y Lucy se despidió con la excusa de ir al mercado y preparar sus cosas para la misión de mañana. Levy se dirigió a la puerta con las mismas intenciones, cuando se cruzó con Gajeel que también parecía dirigirse hacía afuera. Intercambiaron una mirada y Gajeel le sonrió.

"¿Volviendo a casa temprano, enana? Gihi" Levy no pudo evitar la mirada asesina que le dirigió a Gajeel cuando la llamo así, pero luego suspiró: no tenía sentido seguir enojándose por ese apodo. Además, lo sentía más como un gesto de confianza que como un insulto.

"Así es, a prepararme para una misión mañana con Lucy" le informó mientras atravesaban las puertas del gremio.

"¿Y que tipo de misión sería?" preguntó levantando una ceja. _Ay no. ¿Nos habrá escuchado? Parece más curioso que otra cosa, así que mejor no lo menciono._ "Eso es confidencial" respondió Levy guiñando un ojo. Con este gesto Gajeel enrojeció un poco y se dio la vuelta. Solamente estaba preocupado! Si se trataba de misiones de mayor rango, él era el que generalmente la acompañaba.

"Como sea, dejame llevarte hasta Fairy Hills" dijo y empezó a caminar, sin escuchar las protestas de Levy de _¡Soy capaz de caminar sola!_. Aunque en el fondo, ella no podía negar cuanto le gustaba esos gestos de preocupación de Gajeel. Así terminó su día, bromeando con él antes de prepararse para partir mañana temprano.

Al otro día, Lucy estaba sentada en la estación de trenes esperando a Levy. No le extrañaba que llegara tarde, _seguro se quedó leyendo o algo por el estilo toda la noche, como siempre_ , pensó. "Lu-chan!" escuchó que la llamaba su compañera de repente y se levantó para poder reunirse con ella. Luego de planearlo, decidieron sacar los boletos hasta una cuidad cercana a Malva, y desde ahí caminarían hasta el lugar de encuentro con las personas que publicaron el trabajo. Si tenían tiempo hasta pensaban recorrer un poco los alrededores antes de volver cuando terminaran. Su entusiasmo seguía en pie, porque nunca se hubieran imaginado lo que sucedería después.

* * *

"¿Mandaste la solicitud de misión como te indique?" preguntó una voz con mucha autoridad.

"Si, maestro. Ya fue recibida y aceptada por los dragones. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lleguen a las afueras de la ciudad, y podamos atraparlos como nos indicó".

"Tonto, no te confíes. Hay que estar preparados, no va a ser fácil combatirlos. Al fin y al cabo, son bestias. Encargate de preparar todo lo necesario para cuando llegue el momento"

"Entendido" el hombre frente a él respondió luego de ser reprendido mientras se inclinaba y luego se retiró del salón.

"Espero con ansias volver a verlos, Natsu y Gajeel".

* * *

Gajeel se encontraba sentado en el gremio, un poco aburrido sin Levy ahí. Juvia, Gray y Erza decidieron ir a una misión durante tres días, Salamander aún no había vuelto, y se sentía bastante sólo...El gremio se encontraba bastante vacío últimamente, y más a esas horas de la tarde."Tch, sólo tomaré un trabajo antes de que pierda la cabeza" se dijo y se dirigió hacia Mirajane, que se encontraba detrás del bar, donde usualmente estaba.

"Oi, ¿algún trabajo interesante disponible?" Realmente no se encontraba de mucho humor para hablar en ese momento. Sin embargo Mira no perdió su carisma y sonrisa. "Ah Gajeel! Me pareció raro verte por el gremio hoy, pensé que habías ido a la misión con Levy" y también con Lucy, pero la actitud desinteresada del dragon slayer no engañaba a Mirajane. Mira en su mente ya había preparado su boda.

"Uh? Ni siquiera me dijo de que trataba" y con un tono más confidencial acercándose un poco a la maga Take Over agregó "¿vos lo sabes?".

"Por supuesto! Aquí tienes la solicitud por si quieres leerla y alcanzar a Levy" dijo Mirajane guiñando un ojo. _Tch, ¿cuál es el maldito problema con estas mujeres estos días?_ pensó Gajeel un poco incómodo. Comenzó a leer desinteresadamente el trabajo. Parecía aburrido, ¿para que necesitarían un dragón slayer en esta misión?.

Y en ese momento fue cuando vio el nombre del lugar. _Malva. Esa ciudad...NO PUEDE SER._ Muchas memorias parecieron invadir su cabeza en ese momento, y comenzó a agitarse.

"¿OI, SABES CÓMO PENSABAN LLEGAR HASTA ESTA CIUDAD?" preguntó desesperadamente. El gremio se quedó en silencio, es cierto que Gajeel era un hombre de poca paciencia, pero verlo perder los estribos así tan repentinamente sorprendió a todos. "MIRA!" le llamó la antención a la maga que lo miraba sin responder.

"En tren, ¡partieron en tren! ¿Qué sucede?" dijo apresuradamente. Gajeel ni siquiera contestó. Salió del gremio y comenzó a correr hacia las afueras de Magnolia para poder transformarse y, con suerte, llegar antes que ellas a la ciudad. Si podía evitar que lo vieran así, bien por el. Pero esto era una urgencia. ¿En qué se habían metido esta vez?

Sintió como una onda de energía recorría su cuerpo y sintió su torso expandirse, su piel ser cubierta por escamas de metal, y apenas pudo comenzó a mover sus alas para volar rápidamente en búsqueda de las chicas. _Levy, espero que estés bien._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! Realmente me alegran muchísimo. Espero que les guste este capítulo! Que piensan?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Lucy y Levy estuvieron la mayoría del viaje en tren hablando entretenidamente, y en una menor parte dormitando un poco, aprovechando ser las únicas en el vagón. Desde los libros o la novela que Lucy estaba escribiendo hasta de chismes que circulaban por el gremio, no pararon de intercambiar risas y secretos.

Si había algo de lo que ambas estaban realmente agradecidas, además de haber encontrado una casa y familia como el gremio, era de tenerse la una a la otra. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ya sea antes o después de unirse a Fairy Tail, su amistad era increíble. Obviamente tuvieron sus peleas, como toda relación sea cual sea, pero nunca pasaba un día hasta que volvían a arreglarse. Les era imposible estar enfadadas por mucho tiempo.

Lucy le estaba contando que la semana pasada mientras tomaba un baño, Loke decidió aparecerse de la nada sólo para visitarla con Virgo, escuchando a Levy murmurar "pervertido" y riendo de la forma de actuar de sus espíritus, cuando el tren se detuvo de repente.

Ambas estaban enfrentadas en sus asientos, provocando que Lucy cayera hacia adelante y Levy sobre su propio asiento. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, mientras ambas de frotaban la cabeza, apareció un hombre con uniforme, quien se encontraba un poco pálido en ese momento. Parecía ser parte del servicio del tren.

"D-disculpen la frenada abrupta, tuvimos un problema técnico y n-no podremos llegar hasta su destino. Sin embargo no estamos lejos, ¡pueden llegar caminando sin problemas!" agregó la última parte rápidamente, tartamudeando. Las chicas se miraron y suspiraron: no era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así cuando iban a alguna misión.

Se bajaron del tren con sus bolsos y observaron con la boca abierta que el frente del tren estaba totalmente destruído al igual que las vías. Claramente ese no era un "problema técnico" que ocurriera normalmente.

Sin cuestionar mucho lo que había pasado y con cuidado decidieron tomar un camino por una zona rodeada por campos y árboles. Levy, mirando alrededor, preguntó "Lu, ¿estás segura de que estamos yendo por el camino correcto?"

Lucy, que se encontraba caminando adelante, se dio vuelta y sonrió "¡Por supuesto! ¿Estas dudando de mi sentido de orientación? Acá está el mapa que dibujé si querés verlo" y le entregó el papel que tenía en sus manos. Era una hoja llena de garabatos y dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño, a lo que Levy simplemente no dijo nada mientras asentía tratando de interpretarlo.

"Si tu lo dices" se rindió y le devolvió el papel. Ambas siguieron caminando durante un tiempo abajo del sol, un poco cansadas, y luego de una hora pudieron ver a lo lejos una cuidad. _¡Por fin llegamos!_ pensó Lucy exhausta. Estaba a un paso de llamar a Horologium para que la ayudara.

Pero la alegría de ambas se acabó cuando vieron a un hombre parado en el medio del camino, mirándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa y psicópata que les provocaba mucha desconfianza. Levy odiaba juzgar por las apariencias, pero esa persona le transmitía una sensación de malestar importante.

El hombre, de aproximadamente su edad, tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y las observaba con ojos rojos detenidamente. Sin intercambiar palabras, ambas decidieron ignorarlo, pasando por al lado de él atentamente. Pero cuando Lucy pasó por al lado, le tomó la muñeca y observó la marca del gremio que llevaba.

"Fairy Tail uh? No me digan que vienen por el trabajo de las reliquias…" negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y Lucy comenzó a sentir como su mano quemaba en donde hacía contacto con el hombre "Mi nombre es Zancrow, y soy el que envió el trabajo, creo que pedí específicamente a los "dragons slayers" como ustedes lo llaman, ¿no?"

Lucy intentó soltarse de su agarre pero fue en vano, hasta que él decidió soltarla y reír de forma maniática "¡Cuantos problemas me van a causar!"

Levy se puso a la defensiva, las manos en posición para utilizar su magia y Lucy colocó su mano sana sobre sus llaves para llamar a sus espíritus. La otra mano la llevaba inmóvil al lado del cuerpo, cualquier movimiento le causaba un fuerte dolor. "Claramente no era un trabajo verdadero, ¿Por qué a Natsu y Gajeel? ¿Qué querés con ellos?"

En ese momento otros aparecieron; los que parecían llevar el control de la situación además de Zancrow era un hombre con gafas y pelo gris, y otro tipo muy raro, con piel blanca y sobrepeso.

"Mi nombre es RustyRose, y lamento decir que esas son cosas que no podemos responder" dijo dramáticamente. Si no estuvieran en una situación peligrosa, Lucy hubiera comenzado a reír. Pero estaba bastante preocupada de lo que sucedería. "Ustedes no nos sirven de nada, además de para complicarnos las cosas. Claramente deben ser eliminadas. Tomar este trabajo fue su peor decisión." Zancrow riendo lanzó un ataque sorpresivo, que hizo caer a las magas unos metros hacia atrás. Intentaron defenderse y contraatacar: Lucy invocó a Tauro y Levy lanzó sucesivos ataques con su magia.

Pero todo parecía inútil, ellos tenían superioridad numérica y no parecían ser para nada débiles."Están a otro nivel" murmuró Levy mientras se paraba con dificultad de nuevo. Intentó pensar una forma de escapar o poder derrotarlos, pero nada se venía a su cabeza dentro de sus posibilidades. Estaban acabadas.

"¡Levy! ¡Paren ya!" a Lucy se le escaparon unas lágrimas cuando vio a su amiga ser golpeada por ellos, aunque ella también tenía de qué preocuparse. No estaba en una situación muy diferente a la de ella.

Pero antes de que puedan darles el golpe final o siquiera exclamar algo, un rugido se escuchó al principio lejano, y luego cada vez más cerca mientras una corriente de aire los obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos y taparse con sus brazos. El piso tembló, y todos miraron a la enorme criatura frente a ellos. "parece que no fueron tan inútiles como pensé, el dragón llegó después de todo…" murmuró Zancrow un poco perplejo.

Levy miró y no pudo contener su miedo: un dragón estaba observándola desde arriba atentamente con ojos rojos, y luego miró a Lucy, que estaba paralizada por el miedo pero intentaba acercarse a Levy aunque eso significaba acercarse a él. Estaban contra la espada y la pared, y no sabían que era peor: si estar cerca de esos hombres o de la bestia frente a ellas. Y no cualquiera: era uno de los dos dragones que vivían en las afueras de Magnolia. _¿Por qué está acá?_

Gajeel soltó un quejido frustrado al verlas en ese estado, no podía creer que casi había llegado demasiado tarde. Y la culpa no disminuía al verlas temblar de miedo por la situación que estaban pasando. Y entonces fue cuando soltó un gruñido observando a los responsables de todo esto, la ira recorriendo su cuerpo. Esos hombres que formaban parte de su pasado y tanto habían hecho sufrir a él, Natsu y la pobre Wendy...además de a los dragones gemelos, de los que tampoco sabía nada todavía. Los odiaba profundamente.

Luego se desató el caos. Con un barrido de su cola, noqueó a la mayoría de los que trataban de acercarse demasiado. No estaba en una situación tan fácil como parecía porque aunque los ataques no tuvieran efecto sobre él, podrían tenerlo sobre Levy y Lucy. Y que ellas tratarán de huir constantemente tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

"Levy, aprovechemos que están distraídos y corramos" murmuró Lucy, lo que fue escuchado por Gajeel, y posicionando su cuerpo para que no puedan irse, dijo "Ustedes dos quedense cerca, no las quiero corriendo hacia cualquier lado". Y era verdad: podía sentir que en el bosque algunas personas más se acercaban. Si las tenía dentro de su campo de visión, mejor.

 _Habían planeado bien esto eh?_ pensó irritado, y se dijo que las explicaciones vendrían después, porque obviamente las dos chicas no creían en nada de lo que veían.

 _¡Como si nos fuéramos a quedar acá!_ pensó Lucy, pero era imposible pasar por encima del dragón.

Mientras tanto, con garras y dientes Gajeel llevaba la ventaja de la situación, superando con creces a los hombres que reconoció como pertenecientes a Grimoire Heart, hasta que sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su hombro derecho. Observó sorprendido como una bala se abrió paso por su piel metálica, seguida de tres más que lo desestabilizaron un poco. _No puede ser…_

"Balas anti-mágicas, como las que usan Bizca y Alzack, pero estas no son como las de ellos" murmuró Levy, observando perpleja. Aunque no confiara en el dragón, sentía más protección estando con él que cerca de esos hombres.

 _Tch, no tengo tiempo para esto!_ Pensando en cual era su prioridad, Gajeel tomó en un agarre a Levy y Lucy con cada mano ignorando sus gritos y llantos de protestas, y decidió levantar vuelo. Una quinta bala atravesó una de sus alas, y con mucho esfuerzo tomó distancia de los pocos hombres que quedaban en el suelo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió un dolor como ese, prácticamente desde su último encuentro con ese gremio aliado a los demonios. Tendría que hablar con Natsu y Makarov al respecto, porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas podrían estar en problemas.

Pero antes de lidiar con eso, decidió que debería hacer una parada para poder recuperarse y calmar a las dos chicas que se encontraban en su agarre y no paraban de moverse desesperadas. Gajeel suspiró internamente: esta iba a ser una conversación muy larga y complicada.

* * *

 **Gracias _Asia12_ y por sus comentarios! Realmente me alegraron mucho, y gracias también por los follows y favoritos! Realmente me motivan. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"¡Deja-nos ir!" dijo Levy por décima vez en esa hora golpeando sus puños contra la mano que la sostenía en el aire, Lucy haciendo lo mismo con su mano sana. Aunque no sintiera los golpes más que como cosquillas, decir que Gajeel estaba cansado era subestimar la situación: estaba harto de volar y lidiar con las dos mujeres que pasaron de llorar a insultarlo sin parar, después de asegurar que no las iba a matar ni lastimar. _Demasiado confiadas_ , pensó irritado.

"Como ya dije, si quieren una explicación van a tener que esperar un poco más, ¡paren ahora!" dijo bruscamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el vuelo y llegar a Magnolia lo antes posible. Su brazo no paraba de arder con el dolor, las balas todavía dentro de su cuerpo incomodándolo demasiado.

Esto hizo callar a las magas un poco, no quería ser agresivo, pero estaba harto de que no lo escucharan y lo miraran de la forma que lo hacían. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a lo lejos la ciudad de Magnolia, y decidió bajar hacia una parte del bosque primero.

Llegó el suelo, el piso temblando por su aterrizaje, y depósito a Levy y Lucy cuidadosamente en el suelo para luego colapsar a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la tierra y cerrando los ojos.

Ellas simplemente lo observaron: nunca habían estado tan cerca de una criatura como esa sin que intentara matarlas, mucho menos salvarlas de una situación como la que habían pasado. Sin embargo, sus ganas de irse corriendo apenas tuvieran la oportunidad no disminuían.

Levy analizó al dragón frente a ella y, a pesar de ser aterrador, pensó que era increíble. Sus alas estaban extendidas a su lado, una de ellas con una gran herida que no paraba de sangrar. Los poderosos músculos de sus hombros relajados al apoyarse en el suelo. Gajeel abrió los ojos y las observó, a lo que ellas retrocedieron un poco. Él simplemente suspiró.

"Enana, deja de mirarme de esa manera. Se por todo lo que pasaron, y no estaba en nuestros planes que se enteren así".

Levy abrió los ojos al escuchar como la llamaba, sorprendida de encontrarlo tan familiar viniendo de él. Pero enseguida dijo enojada: "¡No me llames así! Sólo permito que una persona me diga de esa manera, ¡y seguimos sin entender lo que estas diciendo!" Apenas terminó se tapó la boca, asustada de haberle gritado.

"Bueno, si esa persona es Gajeel, para su información soy yo" dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya estaba cansado de tantas mentiras durante tanto tiempo. Estremeciéndose, se dio vuelta y comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas con sus garras, dejándoles tiempo a las dos chicas paradas con la boca abierta para asimilar lo que había dicho.

Si le hubieran disparado mientras estaba en su forma humana, podrían haberlo matado. No sólo a él, sino a cualquier ser humano. _Maldición_ , dijo mientras trataba de sacar las municiones dentro de su cuerpo, intentándolo en vano. Necesitaba hacerlo cuidadosamente, y eso no estaba dentro de sus virtudes.

"No lo creo" murmuró Lucy, recuperándose del shock antes que su amiga al lado de ella, mientras ambas seguían dando pasos hacia atrás "demostralo, y después tal vez escuchemos algo más que tengas para decir".

Gajeel giró su cabeza y las miró cuidadosamente mientras retrocedían, pensando muy bien sus próximas palabras porque lo que iba a pedir no iba a ser algo que esperaba que hicieran, no mientras estaban tan desconfiadas, "no puedo hacerlo, no sin su ayuda primero"

Con este comentario, las magas quedaron perplejas escuchando el resto de lo que decía, y pararon un momento "no puedo volver a la forma que ustedes conocen con estas balas adentro de mi cuerpo" apuntó a sus heridas y continuó "no si no quiero morir en el intento".

"No nos estarás pidiendo…" murmuró Levy. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que decía era verdad, las había rescatado, y lo mínimo que podían hacer era ayudarlo por el momento.

"Si, necesito que las saquen de ahí" concluyó, volviendo a mirar su hombro.

"Levy, me encantaría ayudar, pero…" dijo Lucy señalando su mano. La realidad es que era muy buena cuando se trataba de cuidados médicos, varias veces ayudando a Natsu y cubriéndolo en vendajes durante sus misiones. Pero no estaba preparada para hacer lo mismo en esta situación. Levy la miró con los ojos abiertos, sin estar preparada para eso "Ehh...yo…"

"Olvidalo, no tenés que hacerlo" dijo Gajeel analizando su reacción. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Levy desmayándose de la impresión. Ya podría arreglárselas solo. Volvió a tratar de sacarlas, esta vez con sus dientes. Estaba empezando a frustrarse, cuando sintió una leve presión en sus garras. Cuando miró, se encontró frente a frente con Levy, que le sonreía cálidamente "no te preocupes, lo voy a hacer, te creo...Gajeel"

Temblando un poco, se acercó a la herida para verla más de cerca, sintiendo como era observada por él. Todavía no estaba cómoda con esto, pero realmente creía y confiaba. Había atrapado eso que se escapaba de su mente cada vez que escuchaba su voz, y con más seguridad, comenzó a examinar lo que veía. Lucy estaba a unos metros, guiándola un poco.

Tocando los músculos de su hombro, comenzó a tratar de abrir la herida y extraer lo que sentía como algo extraño adentro de ella. Así, extrajo la primera munición, haciendo que Gajeel soltara un gruñido y hundiera sus garras en el suelo aún más. Esto la hizo retroceder un poco, pero él la ánimo "lo siento, lo que haces esta perfecto, seguí así". Aunque confiara en él, no necesitaba asustarla después de todo.

Tomando confianza, Levy continuó con su trabajo hasta que las 4 balas estuvieron afuera de su cuerpo, sus manos teñidas en rojo, lo que la descompensó un poco. La quinta bala había atravesado su ala, por lo que no era necesario que hiciera algo por el momento.

Un instante después, Lucy y ella observaron perplejas como el dragón frente a ellas se convertía en su compañero de gremio. "Gracias, Levy…" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

"Necesitamos hablar con Makarov y Natsu apenas lleguemos al gremio. Nadie va a seguir ocultándonos lo que paso" dijo Lucy mientras ayudaba como podía con una mano a cargar el peso muerto de Gajeel hacia el gremio antes de que oscureciera. Levy hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero estaba teniendo algunas dificultades.

Tratando de no tropezar, asintió "pienso lo mismo, estoy bastante preocupada"

"Ni me lo digas" coincidió Lucy, pensando en Natsu y en como ahora muchas cosas tomaban sentido sobre sus actitudes y reacciones. Pero no lo iba a creer hasta que lo escuchara decírselo. Después de todo, su sentido común no se equivocó.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, atravesaron las puertas del gremio, causando conmoción cuando todos vieron como se encontraban. "No puede ser" murmuró Mirajane tapándose la boca, y enseguida hizo que, entre Laxus y Gray que ya había vuelto de su misión con Erza, los llevaran a la enfermería en el primer piso. Natsu aún no había vuelto, y todos estaban preocupados, más al no saber que pasó.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Juvia entrando en la habitación de la enfermería, Porlyusica siguiéndola detrás murmurando "estúpido dragón", como siempre de mal humor. Comenzó a revisar sus heridas, y hizo un cumplido (a su manera) a Levy por tratar las heridas de Gajeel.

" Fuimos atacadas por un gremio de magos, pero es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora" comenzó a explicar Lucy apresuradamente "necesitamos hablar con el maestro lo antes posible". Erza levantó una ceja, notando extraña la ansiedad y el comportamiento de Lucy. Pero sin pedir más explicaciones por el momento, cruzó los brazos y asintió "Está en camino, ahora es mejor que descansen".

Lucy suspiró, pensando que no cambiaría nada esperar unas horas más. Y observando como Levy y Gajeel ya se encontraban durmiendo, sus respiraciones relajadas, decidió cerrar los ojos y hacer lo que Erza le dijo. Además, era eso o que Erza la noqueara y obligara a hacerlo.

* * *

Makarov meditó sus próximas palabras, observando a las dos magas y dragón que se encontraban frente a él en su oficina, cubiertos en vendajes. No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar todo, y decidió que el principio era una buena opción "Bueno, tal vez no lo sabían, pero Natsu y Gajeel son dragones".

"¡Esas no son nuevas noticias viejo! ¡Creo que ya lo descubrieron por ellas mismas!" gritó Gajeel exasperado, sin querer recordar ese hecho. Levy y Lucy se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que Makarov continuara, ignorando a Gajeel.

"Bueno, la verdad es que lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que pasar. Ese gremio no va a irse de esto sin consecuencias" dijo con un tono enojado, apretando los puños "y creo que ese es el siguiente punto que tengo que explicarles…" se relajó y comenzó a hablar.

"Cuando Natsu y Gajeel llegaron al gremio hace 8 años, fue porque estaban huyendo. Estaban escapando luego de haber estado encerrados durante unos años, siendo utilizados por los seguidores de Zeref, el rey y creador de los demonios"

"¿¡Zeref!? Pero, ¿quiénes nos atacaron? No eran demonios, si no magos, aunque utilizaban armas con maldiciones... Esa fue la razón por la que lastimaron a Gajeel…y entendemos que los estaban buscando, eso mencionaron ellos" dijo Levy pensando en voz alta.

"Grimoire Heart, un gremio oscuro, y uno de los más poderosos seguidores de Zeref. Estaban trabajando para sus órdenes, o esa es mi teoría" le comentó Gajeel, su vista perdida. Las memorias no dejaban de invadir su cabeza: recuerdos de tortura, de sufrimiento. Volvió a recuperar el sentido luego de que una pequeña y delicada mano se posicionó sobre su hombro. Levy lo observaba con ojos preocupados.

"¿Y por qué los siguen buscando?" preguntó Lucy, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en Natsu. Iba a tener que hablar con él apenas volviera, y decidió sacarse la duda "¿Cuándo volverá Natsu?"

"Gildarts fue a buscarlo, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento van a llegar" respondió Makarov sentado en su escritorio "además esto se está volviendo algo peligroso, tenemos que informar a todo el gremio de esto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, fueron atrapados luego de...también utilizar a sus padres" dijo mirando a Gajeel con pena, no sentía que él deba ser el que diga esto. Pero Gajeel sólo asintió para que continuara "...y fueron utilizados para almacenar energía mágica, extrayéndola de sus cuerpos, ya que al igual que nosotros la poseen. Así continuamente durante unos años, estaban preparando un arma para poder acabar con esta guerra sin sentido de una vez por todas, pero no con un buen final"

"Si, ¡deberían habernos dicho! Nadie tiene derecho a sufrir de esa manera, mucho menos ellos" murmuró Levy, un poco alterada. No le gustaba la reacción del dragon slayer ni el sentido que estaba tomando la conversación.

Makarov miró hacia el suelo, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras. "En su momento era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, pocos los que sabían que se encontraban acá, a pesar de que la gente de Magnolia supiera sobre los dragones. No tenían métodos para encontrarnos, no hasta este momento".

"Estoy bastante confundida, ¿por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo?" respondió Lucy, a lo que Levy asintió.

"Y cualquier persona lo estaría. Prometo que les daré los detalles con el resto del gremio apenas regrese Natsu, mientras tanto…" dijo observando su estado "deberían descansar un poco más"

"Maestro…" empezaron a decir ambas. Aún tenían varias preguntas, aunque no se animaban a hacerlas. ¿Qué significaba extraer energía de sus cuerpos? ¿Qué sucedió con sus padres? ¿Qué tipo de arma era? Pero lo que dijo a continuación las hizo levantarse de sus sillas y salir corriendo de la oficina en un segundo, Gajeel siguiéndoles detrás.

"Sin peros. Creo que llamaré a Erza para que las acompañe a la enfermería…y a ti también, Gajeel". Luego de verlos salir por la puerta, lanzó una corta carcajada "hehe...eso siempre funciona". Pero la diversión le duró poco: estaba realmente preocupado por los que eran como sus nietos. El rol tan importante de los dragones en esto salió a la luz, y lo que estaba por venir no iba a ser nada fácil, para ninguno de ellos.

Realmente temía por sus vidas.

* * *

Gajeel se encontraba afuera del gremio sentado debajo de un árbol, sus puños cerrados al igual que sus ojos, y su respiración agitada.

 _Cuando recobró la conciencia, luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, se encontró con que Sting y Wendy habían vuelto a la celda. Los llantos de la niña que se encontraba en los brazos de Salamander hicieron que vuelva a la realidad. Trató de levantarse, su brazo derecho más débil de lo normal. Vio que estaba sangrando, y supo que ese tajo iba a ser otro recuerdo en forma de cicatrices en su brazo._

 _Otra vez había fallado en detener que se llevarán a Wendy, lo habían noqueado. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos fuera familia, se sentían como hermanos. Y odiaba verla sufrir tanto: al fin y al cabo, tenía sólo cinco años. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, todo lo que las cadenas y esposas en sus manos y pies lo dejaban alejarse de la pared._

 _"¿Cuánto falta para la siguiente ronda?" escuchó a un guardia preguntar afuera, sus ojos registrándolo gracias a estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad de ese lugar. "Muy poco, vamos a ver a quien elegimos esta vez, y quien será el afortunado del día…" contestó otro hombre, riendo._

 _"Esto es un juego para ellos" dijo irritado Rogue a su lado, también escuchando la conversación. Odiaban sus reglas morbosas, que constaban en torturar toda la mañana a dos de ellos, y toda la tarde a otros dos, poniéndolos en esa especie de máquina que los dejaba sin energías. Durante la noche era su único momento de paz._

 _Pero lo que más odiaba era su intento de separarlos por el "juego del afortunado". Uno de ellos se veía exento de ese sufrimiento por día, elegidos al azar. Querían que sintieran envidia del que era elegido, y en el fondo lo hacían, pero no podían evitar estar felices cuando le tocaba a otro. Gajeel prefería ser elegido para que de lo lleven día y noche antes de volver a ver a Wendy así._

 _En ese momento abrieron la celda, Wendy ya dormida de tantas lágrimas. Observó con odio a los hombres que se paraban frente a ellos._

 _"¿Qué me miras así, dragón? Parece que hoy vas a ser elegido para el turno de la tarde" se burló uno de ellos. Lo agarró a él y luego de pensar detenidamente a Rogue por el cuello de sus ropas (o lo que quedaba de ellas). Parece que hoy Natsu iba a poder descansar un poco._

 _Ya estaban acostumbrados a que no podrían usar magia ni transformarse, porque en el momento que lo intentarán las esposas que aún llevaban puestas iban a hacerlos retorcer del dolor. Pero ninguno perdía el espíritu, y no iban a quebrarlos tan fácilmente._

 _Gajeel y Rogue hicieron todo lo que podían para tratar de soltarse, hasta que los guardias, hartos de lidiar con esos niños, los golpearon. Y todo se desvaneció de su vista…_

"Gajeel…" escuchó que lo llamaba una voz que reconocería siempre. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Levy agachada en frente de él, observándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se recobró lo mejor que pudo al instante, no queriendo que lo vea de esa manera. "Oi, Levy, ¿qué sucede?"

No habían hablado a solas desde su encuentro con Grimoire Heart, y desvío la mirada, recordando con pena lo que paso. No esperaba que fuera a hablarle después de todo.

"Mirame Gajeel… sabes que podes contar con nosotros, ¿no? Me preocupas… Aunque estoy un poco enojada de que no me hayas dicho nada" dijo, no realmente sintiéndolo.

"¿De verdad esperabas que lo dijera? Cada vez que de mencionaba el tema estabas aterrada, no me sorprendería si lo estuvieras ahora. Si no quieres hablarme, no tienes que hacerlo" dijo mirándola de reojo. Levy negó con la cabeza. _Duro, duro Gajeel. Nunca diciendo como realmente se siente._ Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y decidió que una acción sería mucho mejor para él entendiera.

Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella de arrodilló y lo abrazó por el cuello. Se quedó inmóvil mientras ella hablaba "Aunque todavía estoy en shock, nada va a cambiar. Quiero que recuerdes eso, perdona si te mire mal".

Era difícil recuperarse del shock, y aún sentía un poco de miedo cerca de él. Pero se recordó lo irracional que eso era, después de compartir tantas cosas, lo último que el hizo fue lastimarla. Siempre la ayudó desde el primer día que la conoció. A pesar de que desconfiaba enormemente de los humanos, y hubiera estado a un paso de convertirse en un segundo Acnologia, ella lo trató de una manera que lo hacía sentirse...querido.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa, y devolviendo el abrazo un poco sonrojado dijo "yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas, por meterte en tanto problemas...Gracias Levy". Se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos, y sintió no por primera vez, la necesidad de proteger eso que era tan importante para él.

Levy se alejó, sus mejillas rojas pero sonrió "¡Tonto! No vuelvas a pedir disculpas" y pensando en su amiga suspiró "espero que Natsu tome todo esto que pasó de la mejor manera posible" a lo que Gajeel le respondió.

"Conociendo a Salamander, vamos a tener problemas con eso".

* * *

 **Como pueden ver, me gusta mucho la pareja de Gajeel y Levy, al igual que un poco los dragones... Gracias _Melodiosa_ por tu comentario! Y gracias por los favoritos y follows! Pregunta: Hay algo en especial que les gustaría ver en esta historia? Voy muy rápido?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente con Grimoire Heart, y Natsu todavía no había llegado. Lucy estaba desesperada, al borde de ir corriendo a buscarlo si no fuera por sus compañeros de gremio que lo evitaban. Sus razones eran entendibles: ellos también estaban preocupados, pero nadie iba a ir sólo a una misión suicida, en el peor de los casos.

Sin embargo eso no fue necesario.

Lucy estaba sentada en la orilla del río a unos metros del gremio, Plue a su lado tratando de animarla un poco. Las misiones quedaron suspendidas, lo que dejó perplejo a todo el gremio, que obviamente comenzó a pedir explicaciones.

Makarov sólo dio algunos detalles: que estaban bajo ataque, y que aunque los objetivos eran Natsu y Gajeel cualquiera podría estar en peligro. Prefería esperar a que el dragon slayer restante llegara para empezar a prepararse en una posible batalla. Aunque la realidad era que Fairy Tail ya estaba empezando a hacerlo.

Lucy se estaba preparando para volver a su departamento y tratar de distraer la cabeza. Se levantó suspirando, cuando comenzó a sentir quejidos viniendo del otro lado del río, cruzando uno de los puentes que lo atravesaban.

Su primera reacción fue ponerse a la defensiva, sujetando sus llaves con su mano derecha, que ya se había curado casi totalmente, gracias a Porlyusica. Pero lo que vio a continuación la hizo quedarse petrificada y empezar a correr en la dirección de las dos hombres que se sostenían el uno al otro. "¡Natsu!"

El nombrado levantó la cabeza y la miró con un ojo entrecerrado, aunque no parecía enfocar la vista. Estaba cubierto de heridas, sus ropas rasgadas (o lo que quedaban de ellas) y apoyando todo su peso en Gildarts, quien no se encontraba en tan mal estado pero igual respiraba con dificultad.

"Luce, yo...no te preocupes" le dijo en voz baja cuando ella lo tomó por el otro lado, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Ella en respuesta resopló.

"Voy a dejar de preocuparme cuando empieces a ser sincero conmigo, empezando por que les pasó".

Natsu estaba bastante aturdido pero respondió "No te entiendo...fuimos atacados por un gremio" y luego admitió "en realidad sólo 6 personas". Le daba mucha impotencia haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente, incluso transformado. Si no fuera por esas armas...

¿¡Seis personas fueron capaces de dejarlos así a ellos dos!? Pero ella decidió que no era momento para hacer preguntas. Verlo así la hacía sentir una presión en el pecho, y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Se apresuró a llevarlos a la enfermería, gritando por ayuda apenas atravesó las puertas. Gray y Cana fueron los primeros en reaccionar y ayudar a llevarlos al primer piso. "Cabeza dura...debería golpearte por siempre meterte en problemas" soltó Gray, en el fondo aliviado de que su rival estuviera bien.

"¿Querés pelear, princesa de hielo?" dijo en respuesta Natsu, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Tal vez cuando en realidad seas un desafío, no en este estado". Natsu sólo soltó un bufido. Ya le enseñaría al demon slayer que es un desafío. Pero antes de poder decir algo más, cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando volvió a recuperar los sentidos, lo primero que sintió fue una leve presión en su estómago. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó es que era de noche, tardando en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz.

Se enderezó, agradeciendo su capacidad de curar rápidamente gracias a ser un dragón. Sin embargo se confió mucho, y soltó un quejido cuando volvió a caer rendido en la cama de lo que reconoció como la enfermería.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una cabellera rubia sobre su estómago, apoyando sólo una parte de su peso en él. Escuchó unos ronquidos y comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Lucy siempre había sido de sueño profundo. Pero el movimiento causado por su risa hizo que la maga despertara.

Lucy tardó en reaccionar, quedándose un minuto mirándolo fijo mientras Natsu trataba de aguantar su risa. Cuando por fin reaccionó y se despertó completamente, pasó algo que el dragón slayer no esperaba: una patada fue dirigida a su cara desde donde ella había estado sentada. Ah, el Lucy kick.

"Ugh" soltó un quejido "no tienes piedad Lucy"

"¡Idiota!" y acto siguiente lo abrazó, mientras seguía hablando "No voy a disculparme por eso, lo tenías bien merecido".

"Hey! No es mi culpa haber sido atacado, sólo estaba...eh... ¿entrenando un poco?" dijo tocándose la nuca, pero con este comentario ella se alejó un poco, lo que lo decepcionó en el fondo. Al notar su mirada dolida, se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando. Y no iba a tardar en averiguar que era.

"Natsu… Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Y te extrañe mucho" admitió un poco sonrojada "pero vamos a ser sinceros. Hace dos días, Levy y yo fuimos atacadas por unas per…"

"¿Quiénes fueron?" la interrumpió con un tono calmado, muy atípico de él. Pero ella veía como cerraba los puños y el calor del ambiente subió a unos cuantos grados. Recién ahora había notado, aunque leve, la quemadura en su muñeca.

Lucy, viendo su reacción, lo tomó del brazo para relajarlo y continuó rápidamente "Un gremio oscuro, como el que posiblemente te atacó. Pero por suerte Gajeel nos salvó en...uh… ¿su otra forma? Igual Makarov pensaba decirlo pronto. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Con esas últimas palabras él se sorprendió. Tardó en entender lo que estaba diciendo, ya que nunca mencionó la palabra clave. ¿Qué más pasó desde que me fui? Gajeel se... "Voy a matar a ese idiota" soltó de repente mientras intentaba pararse. Toda la información tomó sentido en su cabeza. ¡Ese cabeza de metal reveló todo! Su identidad, su pasado, y sus enemigos. Y lo peor es que puso en peligro lo que más quería.

"Nadie va a matar a nadie" dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos verdes. "Nos salvó la vida. Nunca pensé que fueras en realidad…un dragón" al decir esto desvío un poco la mirada.

Natsu suspiró, soltando la respiración que estaba conteniendo "No completamente, pero si en gran parte. Por fin decís la palabra, pensé que ibas a estar demasiado asustada para hacerlo".

"La verdad es que todavía me cuesta creerlo, pero supongo que vas a probármelo, ¿no es así?" sonrió Lucy. Era verdad que podría estar asustada cuando se lo demostrara, pero era imposible pensar en que Natsu alguna vez le haría daño. Y lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir más culpable y odiarse más de lo que sus ojos demostraban. Odiaba verlo así, tan decaído.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, luego… ¿Qué más sabes?" decidió cambiar el tema, interesado en lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

"El maestro comentó su pasado y como eran utilizados por Zeref, y que ahora por alguna razón los quieren de nuevo" comentó en voz baja, agregando algunos detalles. Realmente odiaba hablar de esto en este momento. Pero con este último comentario Natsu se alteró, y comenzó a temblar cuando murmuró "¿Dijo algo sobre los otros?"

¿Otros? Lucy negó con la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería, y lo miró confundida.

"Ya veo…No dijo nada de Sting, Rogue y Wendy" y viendo el gran signo de interrogación que era su cara, continuó "Son como nuestros hermanos, dragones como nosotros. Estaban capturados, y cuando escapamos lo hicimos todos juntos. Pero…"

Ese día, el día que lograron salir después de tanto tiempo es algo que no se borraría fácilmente. Después de tantos años, lograron encontrar un punto ciego, y aprovecharon el momento en que les sacaban las esposas luego de sedarlos para hacerlo. Hicieron un gran esfuerzo físico para no caer rendidos luego de tanto.

 _Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía la luz del Sol en sus escamas, poder volar y estirar las alas hasta su máximo tamaño. Pero no tenían tiempo de disfrutar el momento, no con Hades, uno de los líderes de la Balam Alliance, detrás de ellos._

 _No poder dormir por días, huyendo constantemente los dejó más exhaustos aún, y en ese momento fue cuando por fin lograron atacarlos por sorpresa. En ese momento eran sólo unos niños, y fácilmente lograron desorientarlos y hacer que se separan en dos grupos: Sting, Rogue y Wendy por un lado, mientras que Gajeel y Natsu por otro._

 _Este último grupo fue más afortunado, luchando hasta el cansancio lograron derrotar a los soldados de Grimoire Heart. Pero…_

"Los otros fueron atrapados de nuevo, intentamos ir para ayudarlos… ¡Pero fue inútil!" Natsu gritó de repente, cerrando los puños hasta que los nudillos se vieron blancos "Intentamos localizar la base, pero ya habían cambiado su ubicación para el momento que nos logramos recuperar" cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Lucy acarició su brazo, mientras sentía como la temperatura de la habitación subía gradualmente. "Primero trata de recuperarte, y después vamos a hablar con Makarov, estoy seguro de que él tiene una idea para solucionar esto y rescatar a tu familia" dijo tratando de consolarlo, aunque no había consuelo para lo que había vivido: podía sentir la frustración en sus palabras, su enojo consigo mismo por no haber podido salvar a los que eran como sus hermanos.

Natsu levantó la cabeza. Lucy siempre sabía como hacerlo sentir mejor aunque sea con sólo unas caricias y unas palabras "Supongo que tienes razón… ¿mencionó algo sobre su gran plan?"

"Algo involucrando otros gremios…Sabertooth y Lamia Scale"

* * *

 **Gracias _Melodiosa, tobitaka97, horakthy, Giuly DG_ y _Asia12_ por los comentarios, y a todos por los favoritos y follows! Me ponen muy contenta. Pido mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Este mes y el pasado fueron difíciles para mí, algunos problemas personales... Pero por otro lado, Natsu apareció! Y depende el ritmo de la historia los demás dragon slayers van a aparecer eventualmente :) Espero que les guste!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"¡Escuchen todos! El maestro tiene algo importante que decir, presten atención" dijo en tono autoritario Erza, lo que silenció a todos y el alboroto que era el gremio hace unos segundos terminó.

Desde el segundo piso, el maestro comenzó a explicar todos los detalles, ya dichos, sobre el ataque hacia Fairy Tail y especialmente a dos de sus miembros. Gajeel mantenía su mirada dura, pero se movió incómodamente en su asiento: odiaba ser el centro de atención. Y no todos los miembros del gremio estaban cómodos con tener ahora dos dragones entre sus compañeros. Pero la presencia de Levy a su lado hizo que se relajara un poco.

Natsu mientras tanto no estaba ni siquiera consiente de la mirada de los demás. Cubierto en vendajes pero demasiado concentrado en lo que iba a decir Makarov, de que forma iba a proceder todo ahora.

"Hay que proceder con cuidado. Mañana temprano van a llegar nuestros aliados de otros gremios ocultos para poder empezar el contraataque. No sólo tenemos que proteger a nuestro gremio, sino que también vamos a rescatar a los otros 3 dragones que se encuentran en posesión de Grimoire Heart y Oracion Seis. Evitar la resurrección del arma de Zeref, Tártaros, también es importante"

"¿Oracion Seis? ¿Así se llaman los idiotas que decidieron atacarme?" gritó Natsu.

"¡Deja hablar al maestro!" lo reprendió Lucy, y agregó temblando "¿Tártaros? Ese es el gremio que…fue destruído por Acnologia…"

"Así es"

La intervención de los gremios contra los demonios era algo común de afrontar, día a día. Pero cada vez que el dragón del Apocalipsis aparecía, la calamidad era inevitable. Así pasó en su ciudad natal con Levy, así paso con Tártaros: los demonios más poderosos de Zeref fueron destruídos por esa bestia. Y así podría suceder en cualquier momento. Acnologia era algo a otro nivel de lo que podían manejar. No necesitaban agregarle a eso la resurrección de Tártaros.

Con la mención de esos nombre Natsu se puso tenso: Acnologia, el culpable de la muerte de Igneel su padre… y Tártaros, la razón por la que durante tantos años fueron torturados.

"No es que quiera ser negativa, pero ¿cómo vamos a ir a rescatarlos? No sabemos ni siquiera donde se encuentran" comentó Cana, sentada en el bar "ni siquiera con mis cartas puedo encontrar su ubicación"

Antes de que Makarov contestara, Erza se adelantó "No se preocupen por eso. Déjenmelo a mí. Conozco a alguien que sin dudas va a poder y estará dispuesto a ayudarnos". Lo dijo con un tono de seguridad que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar lo que decía, a pesar de que no sabían de quien hablaba. Pero todo el aire de misterio se terminó al segundo.

Mirajane se acercó a Erza, una sonrisa en su rostro "Oh Erza, estás hablando de tu amor ¿no? Jellal sería de gran ayuda en una situación como esta"

Este comentario provocó que Erza se sonrojara, y si no hubiera sido otra maga clase S como Mira, ya la habría noqueado por hacer un comentario como ese enfrente de todos "¡No se supone que debías decirlo Mira! Al fin y al cabo Jellal sigue siendo un fugitivo"

"Jellal no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Además, el Consejo Mágico no se opondría a este plan. Detener a Zeref es de suma importancia" le aseguró Makarov.

Con este último comentario todos empezaron a preguntarse de que hablaba, pero antes de que alguien lo haga, Gildarts, que se encontraba al lado del maestro, continuó: "Ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros completamente de lo que está tramando Zeref. Es algo que viene planeando hace tiempo, extrayendo la energía mágica de los dragones".

"Venganza contra Acnologia, la destrucción del mundo… No me sonaría extraño" murmuró Lucy.

El maestro asintió "Mientras tanto, nadie debe pasar esta noche o ningún momento solo. Es demasiado peligroso, así que Fairy Hills… y el departamento de Lucy quedan fuera de la lista"

"Ehhh? Un momento" dijo Lucy un poco alterada "¿Qué tiene que ver mi departamento en esto?"

"Oh Lu, todos sabemos dónde vives" Levy comentó sonriendo.

"No sería extraño que los enemigos también supieran donde esta" agregó Gray, mano sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno, esto me perturba" Lucy no tenía nada que discutir: todo lo que decían sus compañeros era verdad. Natsu prácticamente dormía en su cama cuando podía, y hasta Gray, Erza y Cana aparecieron varias veces de sorpresa.

"Esto sólo significa, ¡todos deben dormir acompañados!" la mente de Mira sólo tenía escenarios románticos en su cabeza "así que empiecen a agruparse. No queremos tener otro accidente" agregó de manera más seria. Y nadie iba a cuestionar a la maga Take Over.

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse, mientras todos empezaban a organizar su noche. Especialmente las chicas que vivían en Fairy Hills.

"Bueno Lev, eso significa que esta noche te quedas conmigo, gihi" dijo Gajeel tocando el hombro de Levy.

Ella en cambio se quedo petrificada, sonrojándose un poco. Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de chistes viniendo del dragon slayer, pero parece que esta vez no iba en broma. Eso la hizo enrojecer un poco más. ¿Pasar la noche con él sólo? No sería la primera vez, ya que estuvieron en muchas misiones antes como un equipo. Desde que él llegó al gremio. Pero…

Pero últimamente, las cosas que sentía por Gajeel no eran de sólo compañeros o amigos…

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Gajeel, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. Levy no se había dado cuenta de que todavía no respondió a su pregunta, y esto lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso. ¿Todavía estará asustada?

"S-Si! Por supuesto. Acompañame a empacar rápido" dijo ella rápidamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer sus inseguridades. Cerró los ojos y sonrió "Vayamos entonces"

Jet y Droy miraban toda la escena desde lejos, suspirando pero alegres por dentro "No hay caso. Esos dos necesitan darse cuenta de lo que todos vemos"

* * *

Estaba a punto de anochecer en Magnolia, los bares y sitios clandestinos comenzaban a llenarse de gente. Entre estas personas se encontraba una maga pelirroja, a la que no se le veía casi ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Si alguien la reconociera como miembro del gremio, tendría problemas. No en derrotar a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino, si no con el Consejo Mágico luego de eso.

Sin embargo la persona con la que tenía que encontrarse la reconocería sin problemas.

Erza se encontraba sentada en el bar, la bebida alcohólica enfrente de ella sin tocar. Cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y ordenaba lo mismo, fue cuando miró para encontrarse con Jellal, que parecía estar sonriendo debajo del pañuelo que tapaba gran parte de su cara y su marca en ella. No era la primera vez que se reunían en secreto, generalmente pasaban muchas noches juntos. Y tal vez hoy no sería la excepción luego de solucionar el primer asunto.

"Pensé que te gustaba tomar, Erza" ese comentario la hizo enrojecer. ¿Lo primero que tenía que decirle era eso?

"Nunca vas a hacerme olvidar lo que paso esa Navidad, ¿verdad?" se prometió nunca volver a tomar una gota de alcohol cerca de Jellal. Aunque esa noche no fue nada mala luego.

"No lo creo…Es raro que me llames así de repente. ¿Qué paso?" _directo al punto._

"Se trata sobre la Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis y Grimoire Heart. Estamos seguros que están atacando y tratando de obtener a los dragon slayers para revivir a las Nueve Puertas del Demonio"

"Eso sería desastroso. Ya tenemos suficiente con los demonios normalmente, no necesitamos a Tártaros en eso… ¿En qué puedo ayudar?"

"Localizando su base, sé que es mucho pedir, pero nosotros estamos en cero. Con suerte supimos gran parte de las cosas gracias a Natsu y Gaj…" Erza se detuvó cuando Jellal comenzó a reír.

"Eso es muy fácil, Erza. ¿Recuerdas a Meredy?"

* * *

 **Tenía pensado hacer el capítulo más largo pero una parte la pase al 7. Espero que les guste! Lo de Navidad y Erza viene del especial de Navidad en el manga. Ya quiero ver el OVA a fin de año jajaja. ¿Debería expandir en esta noche que se van a agrupar? Gracias _Tobitaka, Giuly DG, Catalina_ y _arace-chan_ por sus comentarios! Me ponen muy contenta**


End file.
